


Don't Bet on Me

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, MIT Era, Pineapples, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Silly Ones At That, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: All Jim wants to do is find the person who keeps leaving fruit in front of his door. And the reason why. College is already weird enough without this. When he does, he can't say he is really impressed. The kid looks twelve and is clearly a puppy in disguise. That doesn't stop Jim from talking to him anyways.For IronHusbands Week Day 3 - Pineapples/"You know what you are doing right?"





	Don't Bet on Me

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. I keep finding fruit outside my dorm room and eventually, I catch you leaving me a pineapple and you explain that your friend dared you to and chose my room at random. [(x)](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/301923)
> 
> I found this prompt when I was looking for something else and I just couldn't resist. What? I already did a story for this day? Shhh, no one has to know that.

“Ah ha!” Jim shouts as he opens his door to find a scrawny looking kid in front of it, pineapple in hand. “Caught you.” 

The kid blinks at him, clearly startled. “Umm, hi?” he asks more than says. 

Jim is supremely unimpressed. “You know what you are doing right?” 

“Pineapple?” he asks instead of answering. 

Jim rolls his eyes. “You’ve been leaving fruit in front of my door for the past week.” And maybe the explanation is unnecessary given they both know this, but he feels it should be stated anyways. “Why?” 

“Do you really not want it?” The kids face drops as he asks. 

No one should look that dejected over fruit. Jim rolls his eyes, but takes the pineapple from him. “There. So?” 

“Well you see,” he rubs his head sheepishly, “I might have been dared? And it was such a stupid dare that I didn’t think you’d mind? I’m sorry, I’ll stop now, I won’t bother you anymore, please stop glaring at me.” 

Jim blinks, unaware that he looked that angry over this. “And why me?” Because he would like this cleared up. And a confirmation that the fruit is safe because he really would like to eat it. 

The kid shrugs again. “We’re on the same floor? And we’re in the same physics class and you’re always nice and smart and you have a nice smile and I’ll stop talking now. Sorry,” he mutters to the ground, “I’ll leave you alone.” He turns and walks away. 

“Wait,” Jim says because this is ridiculous. He’s getting free fruit because of a dare and because he has a nice smile? This is one of the most ridiculous things he has had to deal with since starting classes and that’s saying something. “You’re in my physics class? How? You’re like twelve.” 

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because the kid puffs up at that. “I’m fifteen,” he corrects indignantly. 

Fifteen? That’s not all that far off, although he doesn’t say that. “Okay genius boy, you don’t have to get all up in arms about it - or look like I’m going to kick your puppy. I’m not mad about the fruit.” Mad about the fruit. Honestly. 

He perks up and now the puppy just might be him. “Really? Because Jarvis is forever telling me that you need fruits and vegetables to be healthy. And it’s college - everyone loves free food. Blueberries are the best though. I didn’t give you any though because I didn’t want to make a mess. But they’re definitely the best.” 

Jim can’t help but smile. “Peaches are better,” he says just to get a reaction. 

He gives a scandalous gasp. “How could you? What have blueberries ever done to you? Do you not like pizza either? Or Star Wars? How could you say such a thing? It’s unamerican is what it is. Disgraceful.” 

JIm’s smile grows that much wider. “Alright genius boy, take it easy. Clearly you have some strong feelings about this. You want to come in instead of arguing in the hallway?” 

“Really?” he bounces in, the puppy analogy still accurate. 

“Yeah really. And it’s apple pie that is American, not blueberries,” he can’t help but add, “James Rhodes.” 

“Tony Stark,” the kid says and oh hell. Genius boy is right. He smiles happily, but there is an edge to his gaze as if he is searching for something in his reaction. 

Jim refuses to do anything stupid because this may be Tony Stark, but he is also the kid who has been giving Jim  _ fruit _ . Because of a  _ dare _ . Ridiculous. “Alright then genius let’s discuss your fruit issues while I cut this up.” 

“They aren’t issues,” Tony argues, “It’s called  _ taste _ .” 

“Whatever you say kid.” 

“Rude,” he pouts, “see if I ever give you fruit again.” 

“How heartbreaking,” Jim deadpans. Ridiculous. 


End file.
